particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Democratic People's Party of Sekouo
The Sekouo Minshu Jinmin Tō (民人党), also known as the Democratic People's Party of Sekouo (Sekowan: 生古塢民主人民党), often referred to simply as Minshu Jinmin, is a big-tent association of moderate left-wing, Democratic and Democratic Socialist factions brought together in 4696 by Takazato Miyagushiku under the uniting ideology of Chōwa no Gensoku (調和の原則). They have remained the dominant political force in Sekouo since their founding, having easily surpassed the ruling New Democratic Party, and quickly entrenching themselves in the Sekouo Government. 'History' Foundations: Chōwa no Gensoku Chōwa no Gensoku (調和の原則), "the Harmony Principle," as detailed in Takazato Miyagushiku's many books, such as "明日は勇敢な: A Vision of Sekouo Old and New," ''is an all-encompassing ideology with loose roots in ''Kami nu Michi (神ぬ道) or Sekowan Kamism. Some believe that this influence is the result of Takazato having studied under his mother, Madame Miyagushiku, a well-known priestess and medium. Chōwa no Gensoku, however, extends beyond religion; likely owing to the more secular and syncretic, almost all-consuming aspects of Kami nu Michi itself. As it developd in Takazato's writings, it came to encompass everything from transcendantalist environmentalism, to a complex system of values known as the hundred virtues ''(百の美徳); one such virtue being secular humanism. It is believed that Takazato began truly developing the Gensoku while working on his uncle's farm during an extended holiday while he was in University, sometime around 4658. It is likely no coincidence that it was in January of that same year that the Jiyū Party of Sekouo (自由党) won a sudden and crushing victory over the 新民主党 (New Democratic Party), a mere two years after they had been beaten back. Even in his youth, Takazato was a vocal critic of Jiyūism, and struggled personally with how such a backwards ideology could, as it had, win over the country. As he carried on with his life and continued his writings, he found more and more people, equally disenfranchised as he was with the state of affairs as the sudden rebirth of the 新民主党 (New Democratic Party) fell into almost immediate stagnation, ready and eager to take up the Gensoku. '''Foundations: Okanomics' Between 3961 and 3985, a mere 24 years, the Yoko Kake Meguppātī ruled Sekouo. Despite a relatively short period of rule, the policy of Kodonomics saw huge changes in the economic development of the country, as well as the birth of a strong academic following. Nearly seven-hundred years later, one such student of that following, Okano Shukishi, would be awarded a doctorate degree in economics for his work in remodeling Kodonomics to account for more modern developments. His contributions, and ensuing work, became known as Okanomics. Okano, then a member of the New Democratic Party, is believed to have first met Takazato, also a member of the New Democratic Party, at a convention in 4686; a friendship soon grew between the two, ultimately leading them to borrow strongly from one-another in their writings. As such, the conflation of Okanomics as the economic standpoint of the Gensoku, and the Gensoku as the ideological umbrella under which Okanomics resided, began to take form. With the official founding of the DPP in 4696, their relationship was formalized as both Okano and Takazato became leaders within the party; Okano himself becoming the party's chosen candidate for Minister of Finance later that year. Legislative Achievements 47th Century * DPP I - Health, Safety, and Election Mandate of 4696 * Election of September 4696 * Cabinet Proposal of September 4696 * Ratification of the Comprehensive Free Trade Agreement (WDEA-Istalia Free Trade Agreement) of 4697 * DPP II - Media and Prison Work Reforms of 4697 * Ratification of the Terran Military and Trade Alliance (TMTA) of 4697 * DPP III - Revocation of Certain Treaties of 4697 * DPP IV - Economic Reforms of 4697 * Income Tax Proposal of February 4698 * DPP V - Drug Reform Act of 4698 * Withdrawal from ITB 4699 * DPP VI - Reforms of 4699 48th Century * First Meeting of the Terran Military and Trade Alliance (TMTA) 4700 * Election of September 4700 * DPP VII - Reforms of 4701 * Special Election of October 4701 * DPP VIII - Reforms of 4702 * DPP IX - New Flag Bill of 4702 * DPP X - Name Change Bill of 4702 * DPP XI - Newspaper Name Bill of 4703 Notable Members Daitōryō (President) * Kasai Kenji (4696 - ) Shushō (Prime Minister) * Date Kanezane (4696 - ) Kakuryō (Cabinet Ministers) * Tahara Izumo, Foreign Affairs (4696 - ) * Nobira Tetsuhiko, Internal Affairs (4696 - ) * Okano Shukishi, Finance (4696 - ) * Ritsushima Toshimichi, Defence (4696 - ) * Murayama Tanzan, Justice (4696 - ) * Nakatani Yasutake, Infastructure and Transport (4696 - ) * Iwamoto Chojiro, Health and Social Services (4696 - ) * Yamashita Ryoichi, Education and Culture (4696 - ) * Kagiyama Koki, Science and Technology (4696 - ) * Kawashima Masayoshi, Food and Agriculture (4696 - ) * Osada Shozo, Environment and Tourism (4696 - ) * Uchida Tsugumichi, Trade and Industry (4696 - ) Category:Political parties in Sekowo